camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney Santavago
Courtney is a 16 year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. Her roleplayer is Pandagurl345 Biography Courtney was always troubled and she never enjoyed herself in school, she was always tough and has lifted weights since she was 7. Her mother always kept her calm at home but with Courtneys anger issues she was always angry at school. When Courtney made it to 5th grade she felt so superioir at school because all the younger kids looked up to her and she made them do her homework and be her personal servants. When Courtney go to 6th grade she didnt feel superior anymore becase she was a kid compered to the 7th and 8th graders at her school. She showed the older kids how tough she was and she always shows no emotion because she is tough. When she was in 7th and 8th grade and you heard money jingle down the hallway you knew o make an aisle for Courney to walk through and if ou didnt them she would either push you down or be creative and do something a little different like putting your clothes from your gym locker in a trash can full of stuff from lunch or putting them on a flagpole or others "creative" ideas. In 7th grade she created a possy and she had 2 buff guys to be her helpers Andrew and George but she calls him knuckles and Crush because one cracks his knuckles 24/7 and the other one will crush you if you mess with him. When Courtney got to the 8th grade it was just like 7th but more work sh was getting C's and D's and her mother was not proud. she said she has to study if she wants to get a good ob she told Courtney like Courtney was normal and be like other kids. Every afternoon after school courtney would have to study and study and study and play video games and study. She made it to High school and she hang out with Knuckles and Buttons every day skipping gym once and a while and maybe specials. Courtney has one friend that is skinny and short and her name is Carmen and she sometime steals food from the cafeteria for them. They call her Squirt. Early Life Courtney was born in the Bronx, NY she has a fiesty personality and has the love for cheese puffs. When Courtney turned One she got her first leather jacket and she loved it. Her mother always got a kick out of how Courtney would always wear her leather jacket, to sleep (with leather pajamas), to school, when it rained, and when it snowed(with her winter jacket). During Courtneys "terrible twos" she sassed her mom like she was a full grown teenager. When Courtney was in her 3's she was a handful, her mom didnt have a job because she needed to stay with Courtney 24/7 or she would destroy the house and Courtney's mom cant trust anyone in the Bronx. Apperence Courtney likes to wear her sunglasses, leather jackets, and biking gloves.Whenever she wears makeup it is usually dark colors. She has a rare disese that makes her hand purple colored so she gets her nails done and wears her bike gloves. Courtney wears clothing in every colors but yellow and orange. She gets her hair colored frequenty because it taes her stress away. She also wears a necklace with a C on it that she hides. possy #2- andrew.jpg|Courtneys possy 2/3 andrew (knuckles) ^^^^ george.jpg|Courtneys possy 1/3 george (crush) squirt.jpg|Courtney's possy 3/3 Carmen (squirt) Alliances *Aimee Stossel *Jessica Johnson *clover greenwood *Squirt *Crush *Knuckles Enemies *Ivy Pines *Abigail Kurtice Power/Abilities/Weapons POWER *eyes change color for mood *hair buurns on fire when mad *nails are always painted no matter what so nobody can see her purple skin *always wears her gloves the minimum amount of purple skin is showing. *has 16 pairs of shades and gets a pair every year for her birthday and biker gloves for christmas. ABILITIES WEAPONS Gallery Red hair.jpg|Courtney's hair glasses-16.jpg|latest pair (for 16th birthday) nails-1.jpg|latest nails-panda nails-2.jpg|Courtneys newest nails-june/30/2013